


Maladie

by LaMaisondeFeanor



Series: Lithion [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMaisondeFeanor/pseuds/LaMaisondeFeanor
Summary: Retour sur la maladie de Makalaurë, avant le départ de Fëanáro.





	Maladie

Makalaurë se réveilla et ouvrit les yeux en entendant les oiseaux chanter. Il vit voler de l’autre côté de la fenêtre, et esquissa un pauvre sourire. Frissonnant, il ramena sa couverture blanche et rouge sur son petit corps. À ce moment, Fëanáro entra, portant un plateau qu’il déposa sur la table de chevet.  
\- « Comment te sens-tu ? demanda doucement le seigneur elfe à son fils.  
\- Fatigué, bredouilla le pauvre petit. Et j’ai froid. » Hochant doucement la tête, Fëanáro acheva d’ouvrir les rideaux de soie verte, puis prit son fils dans ses bras, l’emmenant se laver. Makalaurë était trop faible pour tenir debout et était incapable de s’occuper de lui-même. L’adulte l’aida à ôter sa tunique de nuit bleu clair et à s’installer dans la baignoire, puis le lava et le sécha, l’aidant à enfiler une tunique blanche et un pantalon bleu sombre à motifs or. Fëanáro se mit ensuite à tresser la chevelure de son fils, attachant les nattes avec des rubans bleu foncé, puis le ramena dans son lit et l’aida à se nourrir et à prendre les potions de soin, tout en lui chantant une berceuse.


End file.
